With the sport of archery returning to popularity and with the development of new 3-D style foam targets and more powerful bows, arrow penetration is deeper and the arrow will sometimes penetrate the target completely. This makes arrow removal difficult, more so if arrow is armed with a broadhead.
Some of the problems overcome by Arrow-Out as opposed to prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,424 are:
a) Arrow-Out is a compound tool capable of gripping arrows to remove arrows from a target and also can be used to remove broadheads from said arrows. PA1 b) Arrow-Out's pulling force is applied directly to the horizontal plane of the arrow shaft by the archer, instead of having an offset handle as a gripping device for the archer. PA1 c) Arrow-Out increases the gripping surface of the arrow shaft. PA1 d) There are only two movable pivot points instead of multiple parts ie. springs and jaws, which reduces chances of failure of the device. PA1 a) Arrow-Out is a compound device for gripping and removing arrows from a target and removing broadheads from said arrows. PA1 a) A gripping device consisting of two matching components forming a handle, said handles having a cylindrical elongated groove with rubber nodules which form a gripping surface around an arrow shaft when said handles are closed; said arrow being a cylindrical elongated shaft of various lengths and circumferences. PA1 b) A broadhead wrench for removal of broadheads from said arrows; broadheads being a tip of an arrow specifically used for hunting, which has multiple cutting edges. PA1 c) A snap swivel; said snap swivel being a device for clipping Invention to archers belt or clothing to provide a means for carrying. PA1 d) Pivoting devices; said pivoting device being any device which allows handle and broadhead segments to be opened and closed.
Arrow-Out as opposed to prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,749: